charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Victor Crowley
Victor Crowley is a legendary "swamp monster" and serial murderer of diminished intellect and possible supernatural origins. He is directly responsible for the deaths of 64 people (Including an unborn baby). Legend has it that Crowley is "stuck in the night that he died". The legend of Victor Crowley Victor Crowley was born many years ago in the bayous of Louisiana, just outside of the city of New Orleans. He was born horribly disfigured in a large house in the swamps. His mother died when he was young and his father raised him as best as he could The Crowleys rarely ventured outside the environs of the bayou and when they did, young Victor was subjected to cruel taunts and harassment from other children because of his deformity. One Halloween night, many years ago, a group of trick-or-treaters came to the Crowley house to play a prank on him. Shouting taunts and jeers, they began throwing sparklers towards the house. One of the sparklers went inside a window and the dry timbers of the house caught fire. Victor Crowley, now an adult, was trapped inside and began to panic. His father returned home just in time to see their house on fire. Wielding a hatchet, he began hacking away at the front door, desperate to save his son. What Mister Crowley didn't realize was that frightened Victor was pressed against the back of the door when his father began swinging the hatchet. The blade cleaved through the door panel and imbedded itself into Victor's head. His father died of a broken heart soon after. The incident earned Victor the uncomplimentary nickname of "Hatchet Face". Whether Victor Crowley actually "died" that evening is cause for speculation. It is believed that he returned from the dead, stalking the bayous surrounding his home, crying out in search of his father. Stories of the Crowley legend circulated throughout the New Orleans area, and before long, the tale of Victor Crowley became an official part of the regional lore. ''Hatchet'' In 2007, Victor Crowley emerged from seclusion and murdered an elderly fisherman named Sampson and his son, Ainsley. Their disappearance prompted Sampson's daughter, Marybeth, to embark upon a search for her missing family members. Marybeth realized that the most efficient means to get to the swamps was by taking an illegal swamp tour provided by an amateur con man named Shawn. On this tour, Marybeth met several other tourists including a young man named Ben, his friend Marcus, two would-be actresses named Misty and Jenna, their director Doug Shapiro and the middle-aged Mister and Mrs. Permatteo. When Shawn's "Scare Boat" struck a fallen tree and began sinking, the tourists were forced to evacuate. They quickly found themselves right in front of the old Crowley homestead. Marybeth, knowledgeable of the legend, tried to warn the other tourists about Victor Crowley, but her pleas went unheard. Victor Crowley appeared before them and began systematically murdering each and every one of them. The first victim from the ill-fated tour group was Jim Permatteo, whom Crowley cleaved into two pieces with repeated strikes from his hatchet. Marybeth tried to fend Crowley off by firing several shots into his body, but this barely even slowed him down. He then killed Janet Permatteo by pressing his hands into her mouth and hyper extending her jaw until it shattered, killing her in the process. Soon after, he found Doug Shapiro and killed him by literally twisting his head off of his body. When the other tourists discovered Shapiro's body, Crowley attacked them again, but they managed to temporarily elude him. He soon caught back up with them and succeeded in murdering two more in rapid succession. He used a custom gasoline powered sander to mutilate Jenna's face. He then used a shovel to sever Shawn's right leg, then used it to decapitate him. With the shovel still planted firmly in the ground, Crowley picked up the scrambling Jenna and impaled her upon the handle. Ben meanwhile, had decided to return to a tool shed on the Crowley estate in the hopes of finding a weapon that could be used against him. Crowley continued hunting them and claimed his next victim, Misty, by dismembering her. He used her body parts as throwing weapons to attack Ben inside the shed. Ben and Marybeth found some gasoline cans and doused Victor Crowley with the flammable liquid. Ben then used the late Misty's Zippo lighter to light Crowley up and he began to burn to death. As luck would have it however, a sudden rainstorm started and the flames were soon extinguished. Crowley, though badly burned, was still alive and he renewed his chase of the three remaining tourists. He tracked them all the way to a distant cemetery and succeeded in tackling Ben, at which point, he began vomiting a strange, viscous fluid into Ben's open mouth. The purpose of this particular tactic remains unclear. Marcus and Marybeth attacked Crowley and succeeded in rolling him off of Ben. While Ben and Marybeth ran for the front grates, Crowley grabbed a hold of Marcus. He first crushed him in a bear hug, then pulled his arms off and finally smashed the armless body against a mausoleum crypt until the boy was dead. Running after Ben and Marybeth, Crowley used a detached pole from the cemetery gate as a projectile and hurled it at them. The pole landed vertically, pinning Ben's foot to the ground. Crowley began to charge them, but Ben and Marybeth pressed the pole forward at a horizontal angle, and when Crowley leapt upon them, he impaled himself upon the pole. Satisfied that Crowley was at last dead, Ben and Marybeth limped along until they came to her late father's fishing boat. Crowley was not dead however. He tracked them down and attacked them in the boat, injuring Ben. Category:Serial Killers Category:Horror Category:Devils Category:Villains